powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biological Manipulation
The power to control all aspects of a living creature's biological make-up. This includes but is not limited to, genetic alterations, physical distortion/augmentations, healing disease, and biological functions. Also Called *Biokinesis *Biology Manipulation *Cell Manipulation *Morbikinesis *Organic Manipulation *Vitakinesis Capabilities The user can control life on a cellular level. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. Applications *Activation & Deactivation *Age Manipulation *Anatomical Liberation *Atmospheric Adaptation *Bio-Energy Manipulation *Biological Assimilation *Bodily Gas Manipulation *Body Manipulation *Body Shedding *Body Heat Camouflage *Body Temperature Manipulation *Camouflage *Cellular Disintegration *Cellular Mimicry *Corporeal Evacuation *Death Inducement *Dermal Armor *Disease Manipulation *Disruption *DNA Replication *DNA Manipulation *Electric Impulse Manipulation *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Regeneration *Environmental Adaptation *Evolution Manipulation **Evolution *Fur Generation *Genesis *Genetic Manipulation *Genetic Memory *Genetic Reversion *Gut Imprisonment *Head Liberation *Healing *Health Manipulation *Hibernation *Immortality through cellular regeneration *Internal Bodily Cleansing *Life Creation by controlling cells *Malleable Anatomy *Mass Expulsion *Metabolic Control *Mitosis Manipulation *Mutation Inducement *Natural Weaponry *Necrosis Inducement *Organic Constructs *Physical Deformation *Plant Manipulation *Poison Generation *Power Augmentation via manipulating DNA *Power Bestowal *Power Negation *Pulse Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Rot Inducement *Shapeshifting *Sleep Inducement *Sleep Manipulation *Taming *Trace Metal Manipulation *Voice Manipulation *Wound Transferal Variations Appendage Generation *The power to produce extra body parts. The user’s body rapidly turns over new cells, but at the users will they can manifest new organs with moments. Can grow arms extra arms, legs, eyes, noses, etc. The new organs may disintegrate away as a side effect. Disease Manipulation *Control or manipulation diseases, along with symptoms. The user can also create bio-weapons with this. Ethnicity Shifting *The power to change the ethnicity a subject by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can make new ethnicities at high level Gender Transformation ' *The power to shift the gender of an organism by rearranging their DNA with one's mind. Can be used oneself. 'Expansion *The power to manipulate one's own fat to expand limbs,or turn into a huge ball of fat,which can be rather destructive.As a ball,the user is also protected by a thick layer of blubber. Voodoo *Users may control targets muscles, motor functions, and perhaps even some higher brain function. This variation may be limited to use through a genetic duplicator such as a Voodoo doll. Association *Animal Mimicry *Animal Morphing *Plant Mimicry *Science Manipulation *Shapeshifting Limitations *Use of this ability could be very painful. *Permanent damage to affected areas may result with prolonged use. *Emotions such as extreme excitement or surprise could activate powers in awkward situations. *DNA changes could take time to complete. *May not always work on those with Enhanced Regeneration, since they can be immune from certain to all disease. *Might not work on those with Immortality. Known Users * Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel) * Anti-Venom (Marvel); can biologically cleanse impurities from other people's bodies * Mr. Sinister (Marvel) * Aaroniero (Bleach) * En Sabah Nur (Marvel; via Celestial Tech) * Elder Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Shawn Farrell (The 4400) * Eunice (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Plasmids (Bioshock series) * Time Lords/Ladies (Doctor Who); via Regeneration * Nergal and Nergal Jr. (Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Emporio Ivankov (One Piece); via Devil Fruit * Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach); through a voodoo doll-like device * Jeremy Greer (Heroes); can harm or heal others' bodies * Himuro Genma (Ninja Scroll); via Reincarnation Technique * Terumi Yuuki (BlazeBlu) * The Thing monster (The Thing) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * James Heller (Prototype 2) * Cars/Kaaz (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure); after obtaining the Red Stone of Asia and a Stone Mask * Mary Hughes (Fairy Tail) * Azazel (Supernatural) Gallery forty-four-hundred-flueger47.jpg|Shawn Farrell (The 4400) used his ability to hurt and heal. 0002xcgc.jpg|Eunice (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien). Cell.jpg|Those with Biological Manipulation can control biological substance as a cellar level. Blackhand.jpg|Elixir (Marvel) Elder_toguro.png|Elder Toguro (YuYu Hakusho) 457792-cassandra nova john cassaday05 super.jpg|Cassandra Nova (Marvel) Ivankov.png|Emporio Ivankov (One Piece) Szayel Doll.jpg|Szayel Aporro Granz (Bleach) opens a Voodoo doll to crush his opponents organs and bones. Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Supernatural) can cause internal or external wounds with a thought. Aaroniero Arruruerie Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero's Release Form (Bleach) Category:Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Super Powers